


Inside/Outside

by bunnybrook



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're disgusting, Bad Cop," Business says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside/Outside

“You are full of me,” Business says, he’s across the room, just watching but Bad Cop can fel it. Business’s hands all over him, touching where his eyes go. He’s sick with the power Business has. Sick like he ate too much, sick because he’s too close.

There is no inside and outside, there are no boundaries. Bad is laying open and bare. The cuffs around his ankles are metal and dig into his skin. Ther pressure feels nice to him but the bruise they leave as he kicks and squirms don’t. The cuffs on his wrists are making him bleed. Nothing has touched him, nothing is on him but he’s whining like he’s being fucked, just Business’s eyes on him making him hard and want.

No matter what he does, he’ll never be clean.

This is the sort of thing that happens in movies. They’re at Business’s place, Bad is feeling a bit buzzed on wine and all he can hear is the click clack sound of Business’s expensive shoes on an expensive hardwood floor. The only difference now is that he’s tied not to a chair but to a bed, stripped naked. If he were tied to a chair, even clothed, he might have the same reaction. He was just drunk enough not to care, the room not quite spinning but his self preservation was almost completely gone.

“You’re disgusting, Bad Cop,” Business says. Like it isn’t hanging in the air. The filth. “I should burn you like a witch.”

“Please,” Bad Cop breathed out, hard against his chest. Business’s shoes echoed through the room against Bad’s heaving as he sat on the bed next to Bad, his hand on Bad’s cock. There is no inside and no outside, Business might as well be dipping his hand into a pool of Bad Cop and splashing his face with it like it would wake him up.

“Please what? What do you want?”

Something simple, Bad thinks. Business is tugging on his cock. This is easy.

“I want to cum, sir,” Bad Cop says.

Business laughs at him and Bad’s burning up. His chest and his cheeks and his shoulders. There is no inside and there is no outside, his flushed skin is blood dripping from his lips onto the nice sheets.

“Not tonight,” Business said.

He stands and leaves, switching the light off. There’s nothing to do but drift now, it might be hours before Business comes and helps him to sleep. His dreams are leaking out of his ears, lighting up the room as his eyes try not to focus on them. He’s cold here and Business is his warmth. There is no inside and there is no outside.


End file.
